In Fair Bronx
by Te-gonefover
Summary: Quinn Juliet Fabray and Santana Romona Lopez are daughter's of two rival mob famlies. what happened when they slowly start to fall for one another? Quinntana with alittle Brittana and Fabray.
1. Please Catch Me Looking At You

**A/N: HEY GUYS ITS ME! WITH ANOTHER QUINNTANA STORY! ok so i was watching football and i thought of doing a Romeo and Juliet Quinntana Fic! so im really excited about this story i have alot of faith in it so REVIEW TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR GIVE UP BECUASE I SUCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: IM REALLY PISSED OFF CAUSE I DONT OWN GLEE!**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,In fair Bronx, where we lay our scene,From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands forth the fatal loins of these two foesA pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;Whose misadventured piteous overthrowsDo with their death bury their parents' fearful passage of their death-marked love,And the continuance of their parents' rage,Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;The which if you with patient ears attend,What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

* * *

><p>There I sat listening to my suitor drone on and drone about how all she was born to be a Broadway star for what would be about a good hour now as I waited for my parents to be ready for church. I look my suitor up and down, she was wearing a blue sweater with what seemed to be some type of horse on it a blue plaid skirt, white tights, and Mary Jane's. She was a cute girl when she tried but she dressed like a toddler and talked your ear off. "You ok Quinn?"<p>

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the suitor of my parents choice after finding out I was extremely gay beyond belief, luckily my parents were conservative enough to be accepting about it . "Yeah I'm fine Rach, just thinking.." I sighed and looked out the window hoping she would disappear. Right now the only thing good about out relationship was the sex, sex kept her quiet (minus the moaning) but she never really gave me anything to mind blowing which was upsetting.

"You and Rachel ready to go Quinnie?" I looked over to my parents, Rachel was already standing up and ready to go with her purse. I nodded and quickly grabbed my hand purse that matched my light yellow summer dress with my yellow cardigan. We walked out of our huge mansion in Bronx, New York (I know not the place for a mansion) and got into the car with my two body guards Azimio and Finn who looked tough on the outside but they were really just big softies. "Hey Q." Azimio said with a grin on his face as Rachel and I entered the Lincoln Town Car that had blacked out windows.

"Hey Azimio. Hey Finn." Finn smiled at me in the rear-view mirror then her shifted gears and drove to St. Paul's church.

We were in the middle of prayer when the church doors opened causing the near empty church to turn around to see who it was. I didn't bother usually it was just some gang banger begging for god's forgiveness, but this time I heard a gasp and quiet murmuring so I decided to turn around. My eye's went wide as I saw the Lopez's, the Lopez's were our rival mob family since the fifties (which I don't know the detail's why because no one has informed me). They're of eight of them line up in two's. all wearing black like they came to attend a funeral. The first to people I was Maria and Juan Lopez, Juan is the head of the Lopez mob the most dangerous. Then behind him I saw two bulky body guards one under the name of Carlos and the other named Ritz, I knew this because my father's body guards used to work with them at a pizza shop when they're all fifteen. Then something caught my eye the next person. I saw was a Latina teenager with shoulder length hair that she had curled slightly, she was wearing a tight and short (what seemed like a barely legal) black dress, and she was wearing tall red pumps along with black Ray-Ban's. I could tell my jaw was on the floor, I quickly closed it before anyone saw. I noticed something latched to the gorgeous Latina's arm, it was a blonde girl wearing a black skirt, a long sleeve black cotton shirt with a pair of all black converse, her hair tied back in a tight pony-tail. _'That must be her girlfriend..' _I thought to myself, why did I since a pang jealously in the pit of my stomach. Their were two more people that were behind her, two people that went to my high school Noah and Dave 'Karofsky', Noah caught me looking and shot me a wink I just scoffed.

Once all of them were seated in the pew's up and across from us the service continued, the service lasted about forty-five more minutes. I glared at the Latina and her girlfriend the whole time which didn't go un-noticed by Rachel. I watched as the Latina whispered things into the blonde girl's ear which would make her blush furiously.

Once the service was over I grabbed Rachel and quickly filed my way out of the church, Azimio and Finn followed behind me. "I can't believe they came!" Finn yelled once we got into the courtyard of the church. "I know! They usually only come to the night services, well that's what Frankie said.." Azimio loosened his tie and sat down on a bench.

"They make me so fucking mad I just want to go and fucking shoot them!" Finn yelled not noticing that that Noah and Dave had just go out to the court-yard when he said that.

"What did you just say?" Noah grabbed Finn and yelled a him.

"Um, well I said I wanted to shoot someone.." Finn retorted back.

"Do you want to shoot us?" Dave said.

"I said I wanted to shoot someone.." I could see Noah was getting upset, then all of the sudden I saw fists flying then Azimio jumped into help out Finn.

"Stop!" I saw Father Schuester break up the fight "What in gods name are you doing? I will not allow this to happen in a place of god!"

Noah and Dave returned back to the Lopez's, while Azimio and Finn stormed off to the car. Rachel and I followed close behind. I looked around for the Latina I saw in the church she was no where to be found.

**A/N 2: YAY REVIEW AND STUFF IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS KINDA LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET MINUS ALL THE DEATH(i was in a Romeo and Juliet play once so i remember so of the stuff).oh yeah i have a tumblr it's  
>tegoneforever . tumblr . com (just get rid of the spaces)<strong>


	2. Boob's,Blonde's and Rivalries

**A/N: OH MI GAWD GUYS! LESS THAN 24 HOURS UNTIL SEASON 3! so i rewatched New York and Rumors, it gave me some inprisation. so i hope you guy's like it and i have yet to figure out what song Charlie should sing in better left unsaid, so that means i need to get the wheel's turning on this story... REVIEW!**

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,And I'll no longer be a…Lopez?_

* * *

><p>There I sat getting my mack on with one of the hottest blonde's I've ever seen, in the middle of the school I just transferred to and no one dared to stop us. One because we live in New York and Two because I'm Santana fucking Lopez. You heard that right, I'm the daughter of the most dangerous mobster in all of New York, but I don't use it to it's full advantage. I know my dad could have someone killed on the word go, well almost everyone… There is one family we couldn't touch, the second most power mob in all of New York, the Fabray's. The Fabray's were lead by Russell Fabray and His brother Martin Fabray. My dad said that Russell's daughter went to the school I transferred to, I didn't really care though because I wanted to see my hot blonde everyday who could blame me. "What you thinking about San?" my hot blonde said detaching her lips from my neck.<p>

"Nothing Britt.." I said pulling her lips back to mine. Brittany was dumber than a rocker but great in bed and a great kisser. She couldn't hold a conversation that wasn't about cat's for more than a minute, but it didn't matter if there was a place we could get it on close by.

"Can you guy's stop making out for two seconds so I can show Santana where her classes are?" I turned to see Kurt, one of my best friends. On his side was Karofsky on of my body guards and another one of my dear friends. The two boys have been not so secretly dating for about two months.

Brittany groaned and let me hop off of the table I was sitting on "Only if it's two seconds, Lady lips.." I smirked at my friend.

"Whatever Satan…" Kurt and I linked arms and he led me to where ever we were going. "Ok, So your dad made sure it was arranged so you don't have any classes with Russell Fabray's daughter."

"What's the fun in that?" I really wanted to meet this girl, possibly kick her ass but that was me to judge.

"The fun in it is that Puck and Dave don't have to break up a fight between you two." Kurt looked at me with a serious face. "Seriously, no fight's… your dad might kill someone, and it's not going to be you."

"Fine, Fine… Your taking all the fun out of school, and I swear if you say no making out with girls I will burn you entire wardrobe."

"Luckily, you can make out with who ever you want, so I don't have to worry about my wardrobe being torched." Kurt stopped me. "Just don't break Brittany's heart."

"I won't, I promise…" I was a known heartbreaker and Kurt usually had to pick up the pieces. But Brittany and I have been dating for a little over a year, about the longest relationship I've ever had, but sometime's I questioned why I was still with her (other than the sex). It's not like we have anything in common really… and my parents thin I'm going to marry her, maybe I will I have yet to decide on that one.

"Ok, so this is your homeroom." I looked in the room there were kid's chatting sitting on the teacher's desk throwing random crap. "Sadly, I'm not in your homeroom, but Puck and Karofsky are. On the downside so is both of Russell's daughter's body guard's."

"I can handle with myself Kurt.. don't worry ill be fine." I waved at Kurt than ran smack dab into someone… a man.

I took a step back to see who it was. Puck, it was Puck. He wrapped me in a tight hug. "Good to have you Lopez.."

"Thanks Puck, but your crushing my ribs.." I winced.

"Sorry bout that lesbro.." Puck let go of me and signaled to take a seat next to him and Karofsky, I did so.

"So, I heard there's a party at the Fabray's tonight… were going." Puck smirked at me.

"And you think it's going to be cool with my dad?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, just tell him your going to a party with us." Puck gestured to himself and Karofsky.

"Fine, I'll go but Britt probably won't be able to come she has a dance thing.." I shrugged.

"That's fine, It'll be like guy's night out.." Karofsky said.

"So Kurt's not coming?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, he's got work tonight."

"Alright the party starts at seven, we'll pick you up at seven-thirty. So it won't cause and up roar when we show up.." Puck smiled at me waiting for approval, I just gave him thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Once I got home and ate a quick dinner, I went up to my room changer into something a little more sexy. As I passed the mirror near my room, I decided on a maroon henley that showed an amazing amount of cleavage with a pair of daisy-dukes and combat boots that came up to my mid calf. I winked at myself in the mirror, god damn I'm hot. I heard a car horn and quickly ran down stairs then into Puck's 2009 Range Rover. "I really like that shirt on you S." Puck said fixing his rear-view mirror.<p>

"Yeah, because if you position your mirror right you can see down my shirt.." I moved his mirror back where it was at, Karofsky laughed because I caught him.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up to the Fabray's house, he let Karofsky and I get out so he could find somewhere to park. "Remember.. No fights." Karofsky said before we entered the house. Once we did the music was blaring and everyone was either dancing or making out. I went to get a beer, but then something caught my eye… or should I say someone. There was a blonde girl sitting with her feet in the pool alone, so I made my way over to the sliding glass door and went outside.<p>

"What are you doing out here alone?" I said leaning against the glass door.

"Well, my girlfriend isn't here so I have nothing to do.." The girl had an angelic voice. She sounded hesitant when saying 'girlfriend'.

"Oh really, Neither is mine…" she straighten he posture when she heard I had a girlfriend as well. "So, what's your name..?"

"Quinn Fabray.." I smirk planted on my face as got up and turned to face me, her eye's widen like she had just saw a ghost. She must have recognized me, weird because I've never met her. Her face matched her voice… Angelic.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Santana… Lopez."

"This can't be happening.." She sounded like I came to kill her.

"Why?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Our families are rival's…" She said eye's not moving away from mine.

"Do you know why thought?" She just shook her head.

"Neither do I, so what's the problem.." I moved closer to her.

"We can't. We just can't.. you're a Lopez" she started to walk away I grabbed her arm.

"What's in a name?" I said very poetically. She didn't response.

"That's what I thought.." I turned her face me once again.

"We have girlfriend's though…" She locked eye's with me once again.

"I don't know about you but my relationship isn't going to last very much longer." I puller her close to me.

"I-I.." I cut her off with a kiss hard against her lips. She was tense at first but she eased into it. I licked her bottom lip, she moaned granting my tongue entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. I slipped my hands into her back pocket's. She pulled away.

"That was nice.." I smirked at her she had a huge blush on her face.

"I guess I'll see you around.." I said walking away back into the house with a huge smirk on my face.

**A/N 2: ok guy's! you should follow me on tumblr its: tegoneforever . tumblr . com (get rid of the spaces)... hope you liked this chapter it was fun to make! REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	3. Your Lips Taste Like Cherry and Home?

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SCHOOL IS CRAZY! but i'm gonna have to update better left unsaid this weekend. enjoy this though... THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREAT REVIEWER'S YO GUYS KEEP ME WRITING STORIES! REVIEW!**

_You kiss by thy book.._

* * *

><p>She kissed me, Santana Lopez freakin' kissed me. She's supposed to be my rival for Christ sake! And the next day I was still fucking thinking about it. I heard my phone buzz in pocket, I pulled it out under my desk and checked if it was Azimio or Finn making sure I wasn't dead. No it was a number I didn't recognize, I opened it.<p>

**Unknown: Hey Quinn (I hope this is Quinn.. don't ask how I got your number) it's Santana after your last period meet me on the roof. Xoxo**

I had to re-read the text a couple times before it steeled in my brain. It seemed as if there were families and families of butterflies in my stomach. I never felt this way with Rachel, a million and one thoughts were racing through my head.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hour's before last class ended, when it did I found myself nearly running out of the class room. Luckily Rachel went to some arts school, so I didn't have to worry about running into her on my way to meet another girl. The only thing I had to worry about Finn and Azimio, if they caught me I would be playing twenty questions with them for hours. I turned the corner for the gym where the door to the roof was. I quickly fixed the headband that was in my long blonde hair and straighten out my red sundress. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, I swung open the door seeing a back turned to me a back that was wearing a Yankee's hoodie. Once the figure turned to face me excitement hit me, I held back myself from throwing myself at her.<p>

"Looks like you got my text." She said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, in the middle of Spanish.. I'll never pass that class." I rolled my eye's.

"I'm very fluent in Spanish.. That's why I'm taking Italian."

"Well you could get and easy A" I shrugged.

"I don't like things easy, difficult is more interesting.." she moved closer to me and I couldn't hold it anymore. I threw my lips on herself, kissing her passionately. She cupped my face in her hands as I bit her bottom lip softly. She groaned sensually, I was dragged back to earth I pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow… looks like you missed me as much as I did.." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't miss you at all." Lie number one.

"Sure, So I was thinking that you and I could go to the movies tonight." She paused. "Like a date."

"I'm busy tonight." Lie number 2.

"No your not…" She said bluntly.

"How do you know that?"

"Azimio kept on talking to Finn in English about how he didn't have to watch you tonight."

"Fine I'll go with you…" I faked annoyance.

"Great, I'll meet you at the movie theater at seven." she said before planting on last soft kiss on my lips then walking away.

I touched my lips where hers still lingered.

**A/N 2: Ok guys hope you liked it. my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com**


	4. This Would Be a Epic Episode of Cheaters

**_A/N: Hey guys! im sorry i haven't updated this i'm trying to finish better left un-said (If you haven't read it you should!) but yeah! do you guys like how i put in lines from Romeo and Juliet and change them up alittle or should I just stop it? anyway please review!_**

_This, by her voice, should be a Fabray!_

* * *

><p>My bedroom door swung open I quickly whipped around to see my father Juan Lopez. The most feared man in New York, but to me he was a softie a hug freaking teddy bear.<p>

"Holà Mija, you going on a date with Brittany?" My dad loosened tie, I had to lie to him I couldn't just say _'Hey Papi, I'm going on a date with Russell Fabray's daughter.. How was work?'_

"Yeah, I probably won't be home for dinner." I lied.

"Ok just be home before the sun comes up, you kids be safe ok Mija?"

"It's not like I can get her pregnant dad.." I kissed him on the cheek before he walked out the door.

I went to walk out my door behind him shortly after but Puck and Karofsky stepped in front of the door way. "You are so busted." Puck said folding his arms over his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I tried to push them out of my way, they just stood there like a freakin' brick wall.

"You told us you were going shopping with Kurt. And that Brittany was busy with her cat or some shit." Puck said.

"But you told your dad your going on a date with Brittany." Karofsky added. I pulled my red dress down in nervousness I attempted to push past them again. This time Karofsky held me to him. "San tell us what's going on.."

"None of your business Dave." I tried to pull away from Karofsky's grasp but he just gripped tighter.

"Show us where you're going S, or I'll tell your dad that you lied to him." Puck said bluntly.

"You wouldn't dare." I spat back.

"Oh -" Puck started to say.

"Ok!" I blurted out. The last thing I wanted was my dad finding out the I was going out with Russell Fabray's daughter, He might kill me or even worse her. "Take me to Clearview Cinemas on Kraft Avenue."

Puck and Karofsky let me walk through. "I swear to god if you tell my dad about this I will murder you."

We walked downstairs and out the front door. Karofsky had brought his big ass monster truck looking thing instead of Puck's baby (Ranger Rover). "How in the hell am I supposed to get up there in fucking heels?"

"I'll lift you up there." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hell no! I'm not letting you take a peek at my thong!" I pushed Puck away from me. He just put his hands in the air and walked away. "Karofsky, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Karofsky was like my dad, tuff on this outside just a big softie on the inside. But unlike my dad, he was a huge closet gay trying to come out. Karofsky lifted me up to into the front seat of his truck. Puck got in next to me one side and Karofsky got in the driver seat on the other side of me.

"You really need to get a truck with a backseat." I was squished between two muscular football players. Most sex-crazed teenage girls would find this to be heaven, for me it was hell.

"I'm sorry, I chose to spend the money your dad gave me wisely. Unlike Puck.."

"I think we missed the turn.." I pointed out. Karofsky made a quick U-turn. Puck was thrust up against me.

"Are you sure your completely gay San?" Puck said.

"Get the Fuck off of me you prev! That better be your phone touching my ass!" I shoved Puck off of me he just laughed. Puck and I had our moments, but he was always there for me. He was pretty much family status now along with Karofsky.

Karofsky pulled into a parking place then got out of the giant truck helping me along with him. The three us walked inside the movie theater lobby "Holy shit." Puck blurted out. "Russell Fabray's daughter is here." Puck tried to say in his quietest whisper.

"She has a name you know." I said back to him.

"Wait so you guys are like friends or something." Karofsky asked.

"Something like that.." We walked closer to her. Once we got behind her I tapped her softly on the shoulder. Without any thought when she turned around and kissed me hard on the lips wrapping her pale arms around my neck.

Puck and Karofsky stood there with their mouths wide open. "You're cheating on Brittany with a Fabray!" Karofsky finally blurted out.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Would you keep it down?"

"Why are they here?" she finally asked.

"I told my dad and them two different stories and the caught me in a lie, they wouldn't let me leave until I told them where I was going or they would have told my dad." Puck still stood their with his jaw hanging open. "Your face is gonna get stuck like that Puckerman."

Puck closed his mouth and tried to find words "It had to be a Fabray! I should have fucking guessed! Always going for the tuff shit, like when you got with Brittany and she had a mother fucking boyfriend! What happens if your dad finds out?"

"He won't find out now will he boys? Just remember I'm pretty powerful as well." I winked playfully at my body-guards. I turned my attention back to my angelic blonde. "How did you sneak out?" I asked her.

"My mom and dad went to a business thing, plus Finn and Azimio had tickets to the Yankee's game." Quinn said before kissing my neck.

"Good God Fabray," I pushed her off me slightly, Pucks jaw was once again on the floor. "We're are giving Puckerman here to much of a show."

"No it's fine ladies please continue." Puck said. I scoffed and shoved him playfully.

"Look like we're gonna have a double date." Quinn said smiling.

"Hell no, Sorry Karofsky. Maybe if he put of a dress and I had a couple of drinks."

"All I have to say once you have a ride on the K-train, you'll never go back." I faked a gag and Quinn just giggled.

I pulled Quinn to the side while Karofsky tried to convince Puck to sleep with him. "I wanted to give you something." I said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow as I pulled a small box out of my jacket. I opened it to reveal a ring. "Don't freak out. I'm not asking you to marry me, but it's my middle school class ring. I want you to have it so you know who you really belong to." My class ring was a large kind of super bowl looking ring with a Ruby red jewel in the middle, it had my name in graved inside of it, and it had other stuff involving my school on the outside.

"It's beautiful San," she finally said after looking at it for awhile. I put it on her ring finger. "I kind of got you something too.." she reached into her purse and pulled out a Rosary. It was one of the most beautiful Rosary's I've ever seen it had dark purple beads and a black and sliver diamond encrusted cross.

"I didn't know what color to get you so I got you this one." she said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

I kissed her passionately on the lips. I could feel her face heating up as I kissed her. "I love it Q," I whispered into her lips.

**A/N: AWW HOW SWEET WAS THAT! DUDE PUCK AND KAROFSKY TOGETHER WOULD BE SCANDALOUS!i think the names of the chapters make the story better which is amazing anyway. follow me on tumblr tegoneforever . tumblr .com REVIEW**


	5. Does Anyone Even Know Why We Hate Them!

**A/N: IM BACK BITCHES! HAPPY DAY BEFORE GLEE EVERYONE! im gonna switch it up alittle and put my tumblr up here and put my notes to reviewers down below. My Damn Tumblr: tegoneforever . tumblr . com. Review and shit tell me anything i don't know, tell me how stupid I am i don't give a flying Brittana about it, A REVIEW IS A REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

'_Bronx brags of her!'_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the amazing date San." I leaned in to place a kiss on her but Puck pushed on the horn in Karofsky's car.<p>

"Come on Lopez! We need to get going. Before that dad of yours coming looking for you with a shotgun!" Puck yelled from the car.

"I'm hurrying Jesus!" Santana yelled back. "Text me, Okay?"

"Okay.." I said with a smile looking down at my feet. As she walked away. No one ever in the history of anyone had this effect on me. I walked inside the house as I heard Karofsky's giant truck rumble away. I walked to the stairs. Before hearing a voice.

"Where were you Quinn?" I heard a feminine voice say. I turn around to see my mother Judy Fabray.

"What are doing home? Dad's car isn't here.." I said trying to stall as much as possible.

"Russell had business to… attend to. But where were you Quinn?" My mother said in a more serious tone. I tried to say something, anything but she cut me off . "Don't say Rachel, because I know you weren't with her. I called and asked if you were with her. She said no…" I felt her gaze move to my hand… Shit I'm so screwed. God just take me now. "Where did you get that ring?" I felt her lift my hand and slide the ring off. The ruby in it shined in the moonlight. I was paralyzed I can't try to stop her for all the shock already in what was happening.

"I-I…" I couldn't mutter any words. She was already reading the inside of the ring. My life was falling apart at that very moment my mom was gonna to tell my dad and have Santana killed. If I got hit by a flying bus my life would be better.

"Santana Lopez? Juan Lopez's daughter? Your cheating on Rachel with a Lopez…" I finally looked my mom in the eyes. She didn't look furious she looked… understanding. "Well at least your ok.." My mom said before walking up the stairs, I followed quickly behind her.

"Wait, you're not mad? You're not going to have dad kill her?"

"Look sweetie, the family rival is between the Lopez's and your father. I know nothing of it… Just don't tell your father your seeing a Lopez."

"Uh.. Ok." I said in shock as I walked to my bedroom. I opened my phone to see a text from Santana.

_**Santana: Look's like I will have a meeting with your Daddy tomorrow…**_

_**Quinn: Why?**_

_**Santana: Someone killed one of your bodyguards while we were at the movies. They think either Puck, Dave or I did it…**_

Today couldn't be more shocking…

**A/N: **: Judy doesn't even know why they hate the Lopez's! Does anyone? TIME TO ADRESS THE REVIEWS!****

****xLSx: I think i got mono from all the cuteness in the last chapter (IM NOT EVEN JOKING!)****

****lookatthestar: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FAMILY RIVALIER IS ABOUT! that when you know something is really a secert... but trust me they're will be Quinntana drama Brittana Drama ,Faberry Drama (I plan to get rid of the Faberry in this story as soon as possible because i try to ship it but i just can't do it... enough about my life story...) trust me this story won't lack in drama... even though i'm not that great with writing drama...****


	6. Mr Fabray In the Library With A Knife

**A/N: hey guys, im really pissed... i was told their was gonna be a huge Brittana thing but. and i was pumped and ready to write a one shot but... i was disappointed. so my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com REVIEW**

_What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,_  
><em>As I hate hell, all Lopez's, and thee:<em>  
><em>Have at thee, coward!<em>

* * *

><p>I walked up the walkway to the Fabray household in a somewhat of a 'respectable' all back dress and Quinn's rosary around my neck. Puck and Karofsky followed close behind me also wearing all back. Karofsky in a all black suit and Puck in a dress shirt tucked into his nice black slacks. The only sound that was coming from the three of us was my black pumps clicking against the cement. My dad hadn't come with us after my mom forcing him to stay, fearing that he would explode and try to kill Russell Fabray for blaming us for killing Azimio. "You ready to meet your future parent-in-laws." Puck finally said as we reached the door. I smiled slightly thinking about the thought of marrying Quinn. Jesus we've know each other barely a week and I'm already fancy to the idea of marrying her. Karofsky rang the door bell and we stood there for what seemed like a lifetime or two.<p>

The door finally opened it was Judy Fabray. I mentally thanked God for it not being Russell. "Please come in." she gestured for us to come inside. Once we got inside Mrs. Fabray pulled me aside. "I know about you two.." she said words becoming shock to my ears. "She didn't do a very good job of hiding that ring you gave her… I'm guessing she gave you that?" she pointed towards the rosary, I just nodded in response. "Listen Santana, I'm not going to tell my husband about this. I like you and Quinn have don't know the reason why Russell hates your father so much… but I do believe in true love. I'm going to warn you Quinn's suitor Rachel is in the room where Russell will be asking you kids some question's Quinn as well is in there. Act normal." I nodded still in shock. Does Quinn know that she knows? Should I tell her she knows that I know that… GAH I'm so confused. I wanted to scream out but I couldn't. I walked in to what seemed to be a library, There stood Russell Fabray, Finn, Ritz, Carlos, a small brunette (who I guessed was Rachel), and Quinn. She didn't have that loving look in her eyes she usually did when she saw me. It broke my heart slightly.

"Welcome Lopez's. Please sit." Russell was smoking a Louisx cigar (I knew this because of the fact, I smoke the same type of cigar's)

I sat in the fancy chair facing Russell Fabray and the others. Puck and Karofsky stood behind and on both sides of me. " That's a very expensive cigar you got there, Mr. Fabray"

"Please, call me Russell.." He said taking a step closer to me and leaning down to my level.

"I would prefer not to Sir." I said with venom in my voice. He smiled, an evil smile then took a drag off of his cigar blowing the smoke into my eyes and face. I started to cough as he walked back where he was once standing. "That was not very polite to do to a guest, Sir."

"I'm sorry Santana, Do you mind if I call you that?" I opened my mouth to protest. "Who am I kidding? I don't are what you think." I looked to the corner of the room where Quinn and that midget was standing. The midget was all over her, Quinn had her hands tangled in that damn midgets hair. The ring wasn't on her finger. I wondered if she noticed that I was wearing the rosary she gave me. "So where were you lat night Santana? Between eight and eleven PM."

"I was at the movie's…"

"With?"

I had to hold back the urge to say 'you mother fucking daughter'. "My beautiful blonde." I saw Quinn stop everything she was doing and listen to what I was saying. 'That's right bitch you better back off my woman she's not interested in you' was all I could think. " and my body guards… before you ask I was at Clearview Cinemas on Kraft Avenue. You could even all them they will tell you the same." Russell quickly picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes… I would like to ask if you saw Santana Lopez and her body guards at your movie theater yesterday between eight and eleven." He paused listening to the person on the other line with a disappointed look on his face. "Thank you." He hung up.

"Looks like I won't be killing a Lopez today."

"I bet you couldn't wait to get your paws on me Mr. Fabray." I said with venom filling my voice once again.

"I wouldn't touch a whore like you with a ten foot pole." he spat back.

"Well you touch your daughter ever day.." Puck finally said. I'm gonna kill him… I hope he knows he is talking about my Quinn like that. All of the sudden Mr. Fabray pulled out a switchblade and lifted me from the chair up against a wall. Pressing the blade into my neck. Ritz and Carlos held Puck and Karofsky away from me.

"If I killed this slut, Mr. Lopez would surely kill you two for not keeping her safe." Puck and Karofsky struggled to try to get to me but they simply could not.

"Just do it!" I spat at him. "Fucking kill me! Make my dad's life hell! But if you kill me you will be short behind me!" I was screaming in his face. "I will make sure you are my bitch in hell!"

"As much as I'd love to…" He said starting to release the blade off my neck, it cut it slightly. "I can't take people's life that didn't do anything to me… but I can teach my daughter the family trade." Russell released the blade from my neck and pulled Quinn over to me. Russell put the knife in Quinn's hands and pressed the knife against my neck. "Do it Quinn… Kill this slut!" I looked in Quinn's eyes. She was on the brink of tears fear willed with in her.

"I-I can't…" She let go of the knife and let in clatter to the wood floor. My eyes never looked away from hers. I wanted hug her so bad and tell her everything is alright and that I'm fine.

"That's to bad Quinnie…" Quinn bolted out of the room. Rachel tried to follow her but Finn stopped her. "Well looks like we are done here, you may leave." Ritz and Carlos let go of Puck and Karofsky. Karofsky pulled a cloth out of his jacket pocket and handed to me for my neck. I silently thanked him as we walked out of the house. I saw Quinn sitting on the porch crying.

I told Puck and Karofsky to go to the car and wait for me. I sat down next to her. "I would hug you right now but I'm for worried that your dad might come out with knifes and cut me up then feed me to homeless pit-bulls." her sobs only got louder. "look Q, I love you and that's all that matters, I would go through this in more for you. And secondly your mom told me that she knows…" I got up and started to walk away the clicking on my heels blocking out the sound of my lover's sobs.

**A/N: IM SORRY! I WORTE THIS WHEN I WAS REALLY HAPPY SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS! REVIEW AND STUFFF BECAUSE I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK ON ONE-SHOTS AND EVERYTHING... EXEPCT THIS! SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE AND STORY IDEAS YOU WANT TO TELL ME GO ON TUMBLR AND TELL ME, if you want credit for the idea i shall give you credit as well! REVIEW!**


	7. Surprise! I Don't Love You!

**A/N: HEY! OK IM SO HAPPY WITH WHAT I DID WITH THIS CHAPTER (even though its so freakin short) I LOVED IT REVIEW! AND MY TUMBLR IS tegoneforever . tumblr . com**

_Younger than she are happy mothers made._

* * *

><p>I was nervous. Nervous and scared, I had fear in my heart that Santana wouldn't love me anymore because I was forced to hold the knife to her neck. I couldn't control the sobs pouring down my pale face. I heard the door open from behind me, I quickly straighten up fiercely wiping the tears away from my face.<p>

"Hello Quinn," It was Rachel, one of the last people I wanted to see. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little shook up.." I snapped at her slightly.

"I had a question for you," She sat next to me on my bed taking my hand in hers. "I want to marry you.."

My eye's widened my throat went dry as the desert. "Rachel, I'm only seventeen.. Don't you think we are both a little to young." I said looking at her making sure she really thought about what I was saying. I couldn't just turn her down, she would think something was up.

"I'm ready, all you have to know is that when I get on Broadway I won't have all my time for you. But I still will love you." I tried to protest more but she abruptly stopped me. "I already have your fathers blessing

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mr. Fabray stayed in the room once everyone else had left. "You both have honorable reputations, and it's too bad you've been enemies for so long. But what do you say to my request?" Rachel looked at Mr. Fabray with hopeful eyes.<p>

"I can only repeat what I've said before. My daughter is still very young. You should wait." Mr. Fabray said to the brunette relaxing in to his chair near the fireplace.

"Girls younger than her often marry and become happy mothers." Rachel retorted back.

"Girls who marry so young grow up too soon. But go ahead and charm her, Rachel; make her love you. My permission is only part of her decision. If she agrees to marry you, you have my blessing." Mr. Fabray grabbed a cigar and lit it, as Rachel walked away with a very satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" I said in shock.<p>

"I- We," Rachel said gripping tighter on my hand. "Have his blessing, to get married.."

"Um… Rachel let me think about this, ok?"

"I can wait, but not forever… I have to continue with my life as well.." With that Rachel got up and left out of my room leaving me feeling guilty, feeling like I was cheating on Santana by telling Rachel I would 'think' about it. I was so fucked..

**A/N 2: OH SHIT GUYS! let me tell you why i love this chapter. I played Lord Capulet in Romeo and Juliet (yes i am a chick, but i did a damn good job!) and i remember doing this scene! (the one with and Rachel.) its new english style but if you want to look it up its romeo and juliet act 1 scene 2 (I fixed it so it would be understandable...) but go check it out its pretty bitchin. TIME TO ADRESS THE REVIEWERS!**

**xLSx: I STILL THINK I GOT MONO FROM THAT CHAPTER, CAUSE I GOT SICK OUT OF NO WHERE AFTER WRITING THAT SHIT! Thank you i hope you like the new chapters!  
>Darkwingedperson: NEW REVIEWER! GOTTA LOVE EM. i know right, i read all of should have asked for directions (great writing by the way) but i couldn't enjoy it because i can't ship Faberry I just can't... Thank You!<strong>

**REVIEW BITCHES! (i'm gonna call you guys my bitches now because i love that word... nevermind i'm not gonna do that people might get offended. sorry if i offended any bitches by saying that...)**


	8. Im Throw and I Don't Know What To Do!

**A/N: GUESS I GOTTA GIVE YOU PART TWO OF MY CONFESSIONS!(SORRY I HAD TO FINISH THE CHAPTER TITLE!)HEY BITCHES! OK SO I WANT YOU GUYS TO TRY TO FIND SOMETHING AND TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU THINK ITS IS! ALRIGHT SO IN WHAT PART OF THIS CHAPTER DOES IT SHOW THAT SANTANA KINDA LOVES BRITTANY!(I SKIPPED A COUPLE OF DAYS IN THE STORY... JUST SAYIN') REVIEW! my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com**

_'Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged'_

_'Then have my lips the sin that they have took'_

_'Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!Give me my sin again.'_

* * *

><p>I waited impatiently in the pews for Quinn. I told Puck to tell her Friday to come to the night service instead of the morning service, I prayed that he had told her. "When is the service gonna start Sanni?" Brittany's voice rang in my ear as she gripped on my knee. I checked the time on my phone it was five minutes till the service started. I tapped my foot impatiently looking towards the door. Our family had decided to sit far enough in the back, which was good because if we sat to far in the front I would have to turn my whole body to check on the door. I heard the door open, I looked out the corner of my eye. She showed up… Quinn Fabray had showed up. We hadn't talked since her dad nearly sliced me up. The whole Fabray gang was there, even the troll that linked hands with MY blonde.<p>

"Look's like the slut is here." I heard Brittany say next to me. Folding her arms with a huff.

"Why do you say that?" I whipped my head to face my other (and not as smart) blonde.

"I heard that Ms. Quinn Fabray, is cheating on her suitor with some guy…" Brittany said leaning her head on my shoulder. "One of the kids that works at Clearview Cinemas that goes to our school says that she saw her with some big football player." It took me awhile to process it but I realized I knew what Brittany was talking about. When Quinn and I were going to leave the movie theaters I told her to walk out with Karofsky and I would meet her with Puck a little while later.

"I doubt it.." I hesitantly put my arm around Brittany making her snuggle in closer to me. The Fabray gang was just getting into their seats at the pews when this happened. I saw Quinn looking at me, I could feel her eye's glaring at Brittany and me. I smirked at the fact that Quinn Fabray was jealous.

Not even half way through the service I saw Quinn get out of the pews and walk out the front doors probably to the bathroom. A little while later I got up to see her, When I tried to get out of the pews Brittany would not move her legs so I was forced to practically give her a lap dance to get out of the pews. Brittany slapped her on the ass before I walked away. My heels clicked the short distance to the door. I walked to the hallway to the bathroom, as I walked past the janitors closet I felt myself being pulled inside of it. It was Quinn. "Hey babe." I said with a smirk.

"Just shut up." she said forcefully, as she kissed me hard. I returned the kiss just as forceful. She groaned out in pleasure, as I pushed her up against the small closet wall cleaning products and such fell around us (I'm pretty sure something hit me in the head but I was to into the moment to care). I was being pulled by my hips closer to her, I played on the bottom seem of her dress. I trailed my kisses from her lips to her jawbone then to her neck.

"Mhm.. San." she moaned softly as I sucked on her pulse point.

I slowly ran my hands up her pale legs until I reached her cotton panties. I slowly started to pull them down.

"San… San stop." The words didn't register in my mind. "San stop!" She pushed me off of her. I gave her a confused look. "I don't want anyone to catch us…"

"No one is smart enough to look for people having sex in a janitors closet… At church!" I said as she started to pull up her panties.

"What about Rachel or Brittany?" she said shooting me a glare.

"Brittany wouldn't look for me in a fucking janitors closet… unless I told her that I wanted to get it on. And I would kill Rachel's ass on the spot!"

"I want our first time to be special… I'm sorry I got you all worked up now I'm kind of cock blocking."

"You can't cock block me.. There is no cock to block." I said with a shrug.

"You get what I mean though right?" I nodded. "I love you, ok?"

"I love you too." I kissed her softly before she walked out of the janitors closet. "Mother fucking Fabray…" I thought out loud. I walked out of the janitor's closet and walked toward the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom I splashed cold water in my face in attempted to 'cool' myself down. A couple of minutes later I heard the door open. I snapped my head quickly to see you had entered the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're here… I worried you might have gotten lost." It was a Brittany.

"Sorry I kind of did…" It was the first thing I could think of. I knew Brittany won't judge if I did because she got lost in her own house one time.

"It's ok, I know it's not right for church…" She started to walk seductively towards me. "But I was thinking I could get some sweet lady kisses.."

"Um…" Before I knew it she was pressing her lips hard against mine. I didn't resist. She pushed me slowly and seductively toward a stall her hands all over me. I gave in to her. Please forgive me Father for I have sinned…

**A/N 2: IM SORRY I CAN'T RIGHT SEXY TIMES! BUT WHATEVER! TIME TO ADRESS THE REVIEWERS**

**xLSx: THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS!  
>lookatthestar: I wasn't planning on killing Brittany or Rachel (Finn maybe...) but idk. but Brittany and Quinn will be getting into a fight soon-ish...? but yeah, NO YOUR AWESOME-ER-ER... OH MI GAWD! WE HAVE THE FLU TOGETHER! HOW AWESOME ARE WE! (can i just say i read your review in class and everyone was looking at me werid cause i got really happy from you long review... just had to tell you that.)<strong>

**BITCHES NEED TO REVIEW!**


	9. I Messed Up Dropping 'I'm Sorries'

**A/N: HEY GUYS! MISS ME? (and my caps..) I WAS GONNA UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT A COUPLE OF THINGS HAPPENED... One i watched RENT! two i didn't have any reviewers to adress.. and three i was to tired once i was gonna write it. BUT HERE IT IS NOW! i couldn't really the right line in Romeo and Juliet that would fit this chapter so i kust picked the one how i felt! my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com... IF YOU GUYS REVIEW MORE THAT MEANS I MAKE CHAPTERS MORE OFTEN! OH YEAH AND THIS IS ALSO SANTANA'S POV IT WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL NEXT CHAPTER!**

'_Part, fools! Put up your swords. You know not what you do.'_

* * *

><p>"You did what?"<p>

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe you had sex with her!" There I stood fighting with the woman I loved about having sex with the woman I once cared for. I could have just called her! But no I had to fucking climb up the side on her house up to her balcony without even thinking if Hannibal Lecter and wife was home, luckily they weren't.

"One you got me all worked up! And two Britt would think something was seriously up if I ever denied sex! I simply don't do it!"

"So your blaming this on me now?" She started to walk away from me. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. She struggled against my strength.

"Look, I'm sorry I had sex with her.." Let go of her knowing I had her attention. "We both know we have to act normal say and do things we don't want to or shouldn't." I saw her quickly look down at the floor in what seemed like guilt. "What did you do Q?" she still stared the at the ground. I tilted her head up so she would look me in the eye's "If your looking for an answer in the floor you're not going to find it. So tell me Quinn what did you do?"

"Rachel asked to marry me." Once she finally blurted out those five words she broke eye contact with me again.

"You said no right?" She didn't respond "Right?"

"I said I would think about it! Ok!"

"You said you would think about it?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Say no!" I spat back, I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger.

"I wasn't thinking ok? We've both done something wrong! And I feel bad enough about what I said to her!"

"You don't even give a shit about that troll though! You never have! I once cared about Brittany that's the difference!" I quickly grabbed my jacket off of her bed and started to leave. "I'm just gonna go.."

"Santana, Wait!" She tried to wrap me in a hug I quickly pushed her off.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" I snapped at her opening the doors to the balcony and climbing down. Once I got to the ground I ran. In fear that she would follow me. Today fucking sucked.

**A/N 2: AHH SNAP! THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE! (I don't know why though...) So i thought i would adress what Santan's parents look like... heres what i would think... I think Santana's parents would've had Santana when they were young. Imagne Santana's dad to look like Justin Theroux (when he had a beard... i don't know i just see Santana's dad with an epic beard!) if he was more buffed out and tanner. and Santana's mom to be Sofia Vergara. I don't know thats what i think... ANYWAY TIME TO ADRESS REVIEWER(S)**

**xLSx: I KNOW I KNOW! IM SUCH A BAD PERSON FOR WRITING THAT! (I would be pissed off with myself for it if i was a reader) But it's romeo and juliet so i have to make their relastioship hell so they can be together! AND DON'T WORRY I WILL KILL SOMEONE SOON! EVEN THOUGH I LOVE THIS PERSON I HAVE TO... FOR THE STORY!**


	10. Would You Like Some Fries With Your Ass?

**A/N: HEY HEY! sorry this took me long im working on I Noticed You! (which i need suggestions for...) but yeah, NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE DEATH! GUESS WHO IM KILLING! QUINN AND SANTANA... JUST KIDDING GOD YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! to funny! but yeah i'm really excited for tommorrows glee, (because i want to do heather morris only in that hat... and Santana can stay off of the glee club as long as she shakes her ass like that every episode.) and i told my dad I would cut a bitch if he intruppted it... follow me on tumblr! my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com**

_'I strike quickly, being moved..'_

* * *

><p>I hadn't talked to Santana since she came up to my room Sunday. She had ignored all my calls and text, I was desperate to talk to her. I had gotten Karofsky to tell me where locker was. I had her wallet in my hand she had dropped it out of her jacket when she left, luckily I found it before my dad could. I was standing at her locker getting what seemed to be her English text book out. I stopped trying to think of what I was going to say, I took a deep breath then finished my walk towards her. "You left this at my house.." I said quietly enough so no one else would hear me and loud enough so she could hear me.<p>

She quickly shut her locker and snatched the wallet out of my hands which made me jump. "You shouldn't be over here… What if someone catches us talking?" She snapped back at me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Ok? Is that so wrong of me?"

"No… Look I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been mad, I know we both have lives to keep up with…"

"I would kiss you right now but, I wouldn't want Finn to see us and have you killed.."

"Don't worry we'll get our mack on later." She winked at me then walked in the other direction to her homeroom. I watched her ass as she walked away with a smile on my face, A locker near me slamming shut knocked me out of my trance. I walked towards my homeroom then like a flash I was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Hiya Quinn Fabray!" Said a girl I recognized but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had a bright smile on her face and amazing blue eye's

"Um.. Hi… I don't know-" She quickly cut me off.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany? Where did I recognized that name from? Oh shit. Santana's other girlfriend.

"What do I have the pleasure?"

"I know what your doing to San.." She said bluntly the smile wiped straight off of her face.

"Santana Lopez?" I faked sounding shocked. I tried to keep calm but my hands were shaking, what if she knew… Oh God I'm so screwed.

"Yeah silly! Of course Santana Lopez!" A smile back on her face, seemed so clueless and innocent.

"What do you think I'm doing with Santana?" I braced myself for the answer.

"I think you're trying to get all cozy and friendly with her then your gonna have your dad try to kill her."

I felt my body relax, she didn't know about us. Which was good, but also bad because she thought I wanted to kill her. "Look Brittany, I'm just trying to be friendly. I have no means to hurt her."

"Well, If you didn't know. I'm her girlfriend." When those words came out of her mouth I wanted to slap her so hard her head might pop off. "And I have some say in her safety. I think you're a snake, and I don't like snakes. If I thought you were a cat or a duck something might be different, but your not. So if I see you trying to talk to her again I will rip you apart." She said the last words with a smile on her face. "Got it?"

I nodded. "Good!" She opened the door to the classroom and bounced down the hall way. I let my body settle down then I walked to my homeroom.

* * *

><p>Around right before third period I looked for Santana, to tell her what happened with Brittany. I knew she had third period near where I had my third period. I saw her round the corner and I quickly walked to catch up to her "Hey Santana.."<p>

"Hey." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"I kind of need to talk to you-"

"I can't right now how about after last period, at… well you know where."

"Um.. Ok." I turned around to walk to my own class in a flash I felt myself being tackled to the ground. All the air was knocked out of my lungs causing me to gasp. I finally opened my eyes to see who had tackled me. Should've guessed… It was Brittany. She slapped me hard across the face causing all the bystanders to gasp. She quickly got off of me and once I got my bearings I got up as well and pushed her against the lockers. She made a small noise in surprise. She quickly recovered and clocked me one right in the jaw. I let out a yelp in pain when I heard my jaw pop, tasted blood in my mouth then I quickly got a grip on her hair and she gripped on mine.

"I told you to stay away from her!" She yelled at me.

"You Bitch!" I snarled at her. Pulling her hair tighter. I felt a strong arm loop around my waist pulling me away from her. I started to kick the get the person off of me. I saw Santana pulling Brittany into herself, while Brittany fought to get to me.

"Stop it!" I heard a voice yell that was holding me, It was Karofsky. Puck started to hold me back as well.

"San! Let go of me!" I heard her yell.

"Britt, calm down!" Santana pulled her into a tight embrace which made me struggle to get away more. Brittany had finally calmed down in Santana's arms. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" I heard her whisper to Brittany. I started to struggle less there was no way I could get away from Puck and Karofsky without causing a scene.

"Can you walk me to class San?"

"Yeah Britt…" Santana and her whore walked to class. I scoffed as Karofsky threw me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The nurse, your mouth is bleeding." I hadn't noticed it but blood was trickling out of my mouth onto the back of Karofsky shirt.

"Oh…"

"You jealous of Brittany?" Puck said like it was some kind of joke.

"Would you be?" I spat back blood falling on the floor as Karofsky walked with me over his shoulder.

"Look, all I can tell you is that whenever Santana is with us and Brittany isn't there. She talks about you. No one else only Quinn Fabray." Karofsky said.

"It gets kind of tiring." Puck said with a shrug. "Santana Lopez doesn't fall in love, but I'm pretty sure she's in love with you." This comment made me blush.

"Here we are." Karofsky sat me down on the cot in the Nurses office. "See you later Q." They both walked away.

"Hello… Ms. Fabray. I'm Mrs. Corcoran the new school nurse. You can call me Shelby if you want." Shelby said as she put on her plastic gloves. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I got punched in the jaw and tackled."

"What hurts?"

"My jaw…" She signaled me to open my mouth. I opened it she poked and prodded around to she if I had serious injures.

"Listen to me you old hag…" I heard a familiar voice say in what sounded like the front office. "If you don't let me see her I will go all South Bronx on your ass!" I didn't catch what the lady at the front desk said but I heard walking coming towards the room.

"Ms. Fabray? Someone would like to see you would you like me to tell them to go away."

Shelby took her fingers out of my mouth so I could speak. "Um.. Sure let them in." I saw the older lady signal who ever wanted to see me to come in. I heard running then is slowed down when it was close to the door, then a face with a worried look on their face… it was Santana's face. "Santana…"

"Quinn.." She quickly came to sit near me taking my hand in hers. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine she just hurt my jaw a little but other than that I'm going to be fine." I smiled at her she let out a sigh.

"I was worried about you Q.."

"I hate to interrupt, but aren't you a Lopez?" Shelby said.

"Listen Nurse O'Callaghan, if you say anything about this. You'll find out how hard it is to be a nurse in a grave." Shelby took off her gloves and threw them away.

"Look's like nothing is seriously wrong with your jaw, just ice it should feel better by tonight." Shelby grabbed two pills out of a drawer and gave them to me. "Here, take these too." I took the pills once she gave me a small cup of water.

"Let me walk you to your class." Santana said to me standing up my hand still in hers.

"You don't have to San." I said looking down at my feet with a blush on my face.

"I know but, I want to.."

"Such a gentleman…" I stood up as well walking hand in hand until we got out of the nurses office. Jesus Christ, I Quinn Juliet Fabray is in love.

**A/N 2: AHH SHIT! I thought i should tell you guys what the chapter name means if you guys got confused... Quinn got her ass handed to her, and it was kinda a joke... WHATEVER IT SOUNDED FUNNIER IN MY HEAD! TIME TO ADRESS MY LOVERS (thats what im calling you guys now... im trying to spice up our relationship..)**

**Darkwingedperson: i can't tell you its a suprise! but next chapter is Santan's POV... so ill let you think about that...  
>xLSx: I'M MAKING ALL THE BITCHES WAIT TO FIND OUT! IM SO EVIL...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	11. Why Don't You Just Drop Dead?

**A/N: HEY GUYS! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME DEATH! CAUSE IM NOT! BUT ANYWAY I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY... JUST PLEASE REVIEW! AND THE PERSON I KILL WAS REALLY EASY TO KILL!**

_'Santana, who began this bloody fray?'_

* * *

><p>"Santana!" I heard my mother scream in her thick accent. "Your father wants you!"<p>

I groaned "I got to Q." I said into my webcam that I had been Skyping with Quinn for about a good uninterrupted hour.

"So, that means no sexy time." Quinn said back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not tonight babe. Text me, ok?" Quinn nodded. I quickly logged off my laptop and rushed to downstairs.

"Santana! Conseguir aquí ahora!" My mother screamed again.

"I'm here! I'm here Mami! Jesus Christ." I went in to the kitchen where my mom was yelling. She was cooking Tortilla Soup as my dad leaned sat on the counter with a beer in hand still in his dress clothes.

"Hey Mija," My dad said as I sat next to him on the counter. "Would you like a beer?"

I looked at him puzzled. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Can I not offer my daughter a beer? Most teenagers would jump at the offer."

"Sure I'll take one, But usually when you get me something alcoholic you have to tell me something important." my dad hand me a beer and leaned against the counter. He started to pet his beard, usually another sign he needed to tell me something. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Let's talk in the library." I took a sip of my beer and jumped down off the counter. We took the short walk into his off or what he liked to call the library. I saw Puck and Karofsky playing pool and automatically stopped what they were doing when they saw my dad and I walk in. The two boys pretty much lived at my house, my dad was building and extra room so the didn't have to share and they could fully live here.

"Ok so lets get down to why I brought you guys here. I need you to kill someone for me, I would do it but I thought it would be a better way for you guys to get used to the business." I listened to everything my dad was saying, killing wasn't a problem for the three of us. We had killed someone before when my dad asked.

"Who do you want us to kill, Sir?" Karofsky put his and Pucks cue away.

"Rachel Berry. Her father owes me a lot.." Karofsky, Puck and I all looked at each other thinking the same thing. Rachel was Quinn's suitor.

"Dad isn't that Quinn Fabray's suitor?"

"Yes, but that is not why I want her dead. Her father bought a lot of drugs from me back in the day. He said if he couldn't pay he would give up his first born, it was mostly the drugs talking but a deal is a deal. Someone has to do it." I took a sip of my beer and put it down on my dad's desk.

"Well, are we going to do this with guns or are you making us get creative?" I asked my dad bluntly. Frankly I kind of wanted to kill that hobbit, when it came to certain things I would kill for them.

My dad went to the back of the room and opened up his gun safe. He pulled out a chest gun holster and tossed it to me then pulled out two belt holsters for Puck and Karofsky. He handed us all a pistol fully armed. I put the holster over my tank top while the boys put there holsters on their belts and then the guns inside of them.

"Who's car are we taking?" Puck asked.

Karofsky tried to volunteer but me in Puck shot him a glare. "I think we should take my car." I said.

"Lets get going then." Puck said.

"Wait, Rachel is teaching singing lessons in New York City." My dad gave Puck the directions since he guessed he would drive. "Don't get yourself killed now." My dad said as we left. I grabbed a hoodie to cover the gun holster. We all walked outside the realized it was raining, I tossed Puck my keys seeing that he was going for the drivers side of my car I got in the back.

After about a good twenty minutes of driving I decided I should brake the silence. "I think I was go in alone."

"I don't thi-"

"Just trust me on this one.." I quickly snapped before Karofsky had a chance to finish his thought. "You guys just sit and wait in the car, and I'll go and do the deed."

Karofsky and Puck just gave me looks of disapproval.

A couple on minutes later we were there. Puck pulled up to the back alley and let me out. I figured if I went through the back alley it would be a cleaner getaway and no one would notice me as much. I pulled the hood up on my jacket as I saw a figure walking towards me.

"San?" I heard a cheery voice say.

"Brittany? What are you doing in a alley?"

"I teach dance right next door, don't you remember?"

That was why everything looked familiar, She had told me something about how she took the alley because one time she almost got jumped taking the front entrance. "Sorry it must have spaced my mind."

"What are you doing here San?" I could feel her blue eye's piercing guilt into my heart.

"Doing some stuff for my dad." I looked deep in her blue eyes she looked confused.

"Oh, well ok.. I was-" Before she could finish her sentence a shot rang out and she was falling towards me in what seemed like slow motion. I caught her and felt warm liquid on my hands coming from her back. It was blood. I saw the figure of a man. I focused my vision and it was one of Russell Fabray's body guards.

"Well if it isn't Santana Lopez." He said in a raspy tone. "If I kill you Russell will forever praise me." Before he could say anymore I quickly drew my gun and shot him twice in the chest then collapsed to my knees with Brittany in my arms.

"Britt? Britt stay with me ok?" I started to become choked up words becoming hard to say.

"San.." She placed a hand on my cheek her blue eye's starting to become duller.

"Your gonna be ok, just stay with me." I heard running behind me I could tell in was Puck and Karofsky.

"Oh God." I heard Karofsky say as the rain started to pour harder.

"Hello, 911, my friend just has been shot."

**A/N 2: I THREW YOU GUYS FOR A LOOP! OK SO RUSSELLS BODY GUARD WAS REALLY EASY TO KILL... BRITTANY IT WAS HEART BREAKING! THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! tegonforever . tumblr . com**


	12. She's Not ThereWhat's The Plan Stan?

**A/N: DON'T CALL IT A COME BACK I'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS ROCKING MY PEERS PUTTING SUCKA'S IN FEAR MAKING THE TEARS RAIN DOWN LIKE A MONSOON LISTEN TO THE BASS GO BOOM! Sorry... Soryy. I had to. Um.. hawkward lol. Anyway... IM BACK BITCHES WITH A NEW CHAPTER! ILL ADRESS THE REVIEWERS EARLY BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND... YOU ARE SO SPEACIAL TO ME. AND YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY NEVER KICK ME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!  
>anishadoug: Glad you like the story! AND MY CAPS!<br>Darkwingedperson: You were completely right.  
>xLSx: True Dat though. I was gonna add in a part where Santana sung 'Songbird' at the Funeral put that would break me up to much. maybe i'll put it on my Tumblr. -le shrug<br>lookatthestar: Trust me you are defiantly going to get your Quinntana happy ending no matter what. I'm really glad you reviewed i love hearing long reviews. (or should i say reading lol) I've come back and i'm here to stay!  
>darkecofreak1: WELL WAIT NO LONGER! I AM BACK IN BUSINESS BITCHES NO NEED TO HUNT ME DOWN! Please don't hunt me down.<strong>

_'We talk here in the public haunt of men. Either withdraw unto some private place, And reason coldly of your grievances, Or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us.'_

* * *

><p>played with the hem of my dress not sure what to do with myself, The service was almost over and I was out of tears (if that's even possible). I was drowning in mixed feelings (mostly why I had been bawling my eyes out.), I'm happy I wont have to hide Quinn from Britt, but I truly did care for Brittany even though I did a shit job of showing it.<p>

As they lowered the coffin I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a tight embrace. I looked up to see Brittany's twin brother Sam. I could hear his sniffs and sniffles as my heads was was buried in his chest. The one person that loved Brittany the most was Sam. When Brittany and I first started dating he told me he would hunt me down and kill me if anything happen to her. God Damnit I'm crying again. I know all of this is my fucking fault if it wasn't for me Brittany would be alive still.

Awhile has gone by I finally lift my head from Sam's chest to see a flash of blonde hair and a sun dress. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and smile at Sam before walking through the cemetery to find the blonde I saw. I walked through the cemetery, that walk turn into a run. Fuck, it's hard to run in grass in fucking heels.

"Hey!" I finally called after getting tired of trying to trudge through wet grass. The blonde whipped around quickly. It was Quinn.

"Santana?" she turned around to face me with a small smile on her, on the border of nervous and happy. I quickly made my way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a whisper.

"Are you not happy to see me?" She frowned.

"No, No Of course I am." I held her hand in mine and smiled at her. "I just don't want me dad to seeing us. That would be two girlfriend shot down in a week." I looked down avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Oh. I'm sorry about Brittany." She squeezed my arm reassuringly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Don't you dare fucking cry again Lopez, I thought to myself.

"It's ok, It's my fault she's dead. She shouldn't have got all caught up with this mafia shit." I sighed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself honey.. I just have one question for you. What were you doing in that alley the night Brittany got shot?"

I bit my lip. "I.. Um. I was going to kill Rachel."

"Kill her? What?" She said in a low whisper. "Why would you do that? And please don't tell me it was for us."

"No, It was actually for my dad. Her dad did a drug deal with my dad. Her dad promised my dad something if he couldn't pay."

"So you agreed to kill her?" She said in an angered tone a I lowered my eyes back to the wet grass that I could feel my heels sinking into as the seconds passed.

"Yeah, but.." I stopped myself before I said something that would put me even more into the fucking doghouse.

"But what Santana?"

"But Nothing! What are you even doing here?"

"I have to plan a Funeral. You killed my one of my dad's bodyguard's, remember?"

"No, because I would just forget killing someone Q. It's not like I'm proud of it. That's my dad's job not mine." I rolled my eye's. "Great now you think I'm a monster now."

"I don't think that Santana.." She put her hand on my cheek moving in to kiss me. I quickly pull away as I heard footsteps move closer from behind me. I whipped around to see who it was.

"Calm your tits Lopez. It's just us." Puck said as Karofsky stood next to him with his arms crossed over his own chest.

"Looks like you haven't grieved for long." Karofsky said in a disappointed tone. "What is she even doing here?"

"She has to plan Ritz's funeral. And Puckerman please refrain from talking about my goods, I'm about to file a restraining order so you and your hands can't be in a hundred feet of them." Puck rolled his eye's.

"Ok, Your dad is getting worried about you though. He think's Mr. Fabray took you out or something." Karofsky said.

I turned back to Quinn. "Well, looks like I got to go before my dad sends out a search party for me." She laughed, which sounded like a choir of angels to my ear basically.

"Ok, well call me later."

"I defiantly will." I smiled and started to walk away. After getting a couple of feet I turned around and blew a kiss to her which she caught and put on her lips. I smiled like a fool before turning and walking across street to the church where most everyone was meeting after the burial. The boys and I entered the church and most everyone turned to face us as we walked in (we had that affect on people.) My dad made his way to me and pulled me to the side.

"Where have you been Mija?" My dad said in a concerned tone.

"I was taking a walk. I had to clear my head." I lied through my teeth (one of my many talents if you know what I mean.)

He nodded and pulled me into a hug the whispered into my ear. "I know how hard this has been on you. If you need more days off from school I totally under-"

"No its fine. I don't want to fall to far behind on my work." Lie number two. Damn! Santana Lopez is on a roll! I wanted to go to school because of Quinn.

"I understand Mija, I'm willing to do anything to help. You just say the word and I'm there."

I nodded and put on a smile. "The word, got it." I walked back to Puck and Karofsky who were taking drinks out of a flask that belonged to Sam. Once I got there I snatched it out of Karofsky's hand and took a big swig.

"Guy's," I looked at both of them dead in the eye's. "I've got an idea." A devilish smirk grew on all over our faces.

**A/N: OH SHIT! SANTANA GOT'S GOT A PLAN AND I WONDER WHAT SHE WILL DO? YOU GUYS SHOULD PLAY THE GUESSING GAME. I WANNA SEE HOW CLOSE YOU CAN GET! AND I'M STILL WORKING ON FIGURING OUT WHAT THE DEEP DARK FAMILY SECERT IS! ON ANOTHER NOTE I HAD A REALLY HARD TIME FINDING A QUOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Call me No, not you! I hate you!

**A/N: HEY GUYS! OK SO THIS CHAPTER GONNA BE SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE WAY LONGER I PROMISE! BUT ON THE DOWNSIDE THERE WON'T BE AWHOLE LOT OF QUINNTANA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... I KNOW. I KNOW I'M SAD TOO.  
>DaPhoenix: Thank you! I can't wait for you guys to read it! next chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.'<em>

I fiddled with my phone for a bit for I decided to finally call Santana. It has been a day since the funeral and I haven't heard from Santana. Not a text, not a call, not anything. I was on the borderline between worried and upset. But who was I to be worried right? Her girlfriend just died, but wait. I'm her girlfriend, or that's what I thought. That's not the point. I decided to tune back into to listening to my phone.

Ringing that's all I heard. Ringing, ringing, and more ringing. "Hey," My heart sore as I heard her voice.

"Santan-"

"This is Santana Lopez, You're call probably isn't important to me-" My heart sank back down as I listened to her voicemail. "or I'm busy doing something more important. So leave me a message and I'll make an effort to get back to you." I sighed as the loud beep rang in my ears.

"Hey Santana. It's Quinn." I rubbed the back of my neck and paced around my room. "Um. Call me back when you get the chance I'm worried about you." I laughed at how stupid I sounded. "Even though I probably shouldn't be. Call me back. Please. Um, I-I love you." I quickly hung up after I was done, dropping my phone back on my bed.

'Why am I so stupid?' I mental cursed myself. And before I knew it my phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Hello Quinn. It's Rachel." I rolled my eye's groaning quietly.

"Hey Rachel." I sat back down on my bed.

"Have you thought about my proposal, at all?"

I bite my lip and lied. "Yeah, I still don't know. I don't think I'm ready for a commitment like that, I think-"

"I know you say you're to young. But most girl's have had kids by now, Quinn."

"Yeah, most of those girls are whores Rachel." At this point I would do anything to get her to drop it. For Christ's sake I would have told her I had a been cheating on her with Santana Lopez to get her off my damn ass!

"Quinn, you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Rachel."

"I'll Call you back when you aren't being such a bitch." I heard Rachel snap on the other side of the phone.

"Why don't you do me a favor and never call me again." I hung up the phone before Rachel had a chance to say anything else. I swear to god her voice gets more annoying every time I talk to her. I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger then looked over at the picture of Rachel and I on my bedside table. I flipped it face down. I took Santana's ring off my finger and played with it biting down on my lip. "I wonder if you're thinking about me." I whispered to myself.

**A/N 2: IT'S SHORT I KNOW BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO BACK A COUPLE OF HOURS IN SANTANA'S POV AND SHIT WILL GO DOWN! LOOKING MORE IN THE LOPEZ'S CRAZYNESS AND SHIT WILL GO DOWN! BUT NOT ALOT OF QUINNTANA... WHICH IS SAD. BUT ANYWAYS IT'S LATE I CAN'T SPELL REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN YOU DO I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Smooth Criminals

**A/N: IM BACK AGAIN! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG WAS SO CONFLICTED HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I FINALLY FIGURED MY SHIT OUT! OK SO I HAVE ANOTHER TUMBLR IM ON MORE NOW WHICH IS lionquinn-scartanan . tumblr . com REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

I lit my cigar with shaky hands, almost dropping the lighter twice. Once I finally got the damn think lit I slid the bright red lighter back in the pocket of my tight fitting black jeans. Puck and Karofsky stood on both sides of me both equally as nervous and jumpy. I took a long drag of my cigar blowing the smoke towards the ceiling, or lack of one. This damn abandoned warehouse was starting to give me the fucking creeps. And Puck wasn't helping, jumping whenever he heard a fucking bird fly over head. You couldn't blame us for being nervous though. It was my first time making a plan like this, and to add to the nervousness my dad knows nothing about what we are doing or have given us any assistance on the matter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright guys." <em>I pulled up a chair to the poker table in the basement as Karofsky and Puck made their way to down the stairs.

"_Ok San, tell us about this awesome plan you've came up with." _Karofsky sat across from me and Puck sat beside him.

"_I killed one of Russell's bodyguards when he killed Britt, right?" _The two boys nodded keeping their eyes on me. _"I was thinking we should kill the other one."_

"_Russell isn't gonna give a flying fuck if someone killed his another one of his bodyguard's." _Puck crossed his arms over his own chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"_No, I see where Santana is going. She doesn't care if he cares or not." _I smirked as Karofsky seemed to be getting my message. _"We're going to send out a message to him that we aren't playing any god damn games here."_

"_Exactly!" _I picked up a poker chip off the table and threw it at Puck to make sure he was paying attention, He fell back in his chair on impact. Karofsky and I looked at each other trying to contain a laugh.

Puck got back up and into his chair trying to act cool about it. _"Better than that time you threw a your heel at me and busted my damn eyebrow open."_

"_Good times."_

"_There was so much blood." _Karofsky got up and started to make his way up the stairs. _"What are doing?"_

"_Going to get your dad's help with the plan"_

"_Don't need it."_

"_What?" _Karofsky stopped dead in his tracks and Puck looked over at me like my head was spinning around and on fire.

"_We don't need the big bad Juan Lopez on this one. I'm a Lopez, I can handle myself. Besides if I want to take up my dad's offer I'm going to need a little practice. Don't you think?" _Karofsky walked back down the stairs and sat next to me then handed me a cigar. I silently thanked him before pulling a lighter out of my sweat pants.

"_Wait, you're seriously thinking about taking up your dad's offer?" _Karofsky looked at me, with concerned written all over his face.

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

Puck shot glances between the both of us while taking off his dress shirt to reveal a black wife beater underneath. _"Wait, You're dad offered you something?"_

"_Santana's dad said that when Santana is ready he will step down and she'll take over the Lopez family business if she want's, Maybe she could even run it with her cousin Blaine and if she does that they would combine mafia's. And if they did that they would have one of the biggest in New York. Hell they'd probably have the biggest mafia in America." _I lit my cigar as Karofsky filled Puck in.

"_Are you actually thinking about it?" _

I nodded and blew the smoke out in neat circles. _"Yeah, why not?"_

"_We're both here for you no matter what you chose." _

"_Yeah, we were here for you when you chose to be with that Fabray chick-"_

"_Quinn." I corrected him._

"_Yeah here, but the point that you're like our sister. And we love you." _

I smiled at Puck's sweet words. _"You better not be going soft on me Puckerman."_

Puck rolled his eyes at me. _"So, smartass how are we gonna pull this off without your dad's help?"_

"_Remember that abandoned warehouse my dad used to get us to sell weapons and drugs at?" _The twos boys nodded. _"We're going to invite him there anonymously saying we got some drug for him to pick up. Then we kill him, South Bronx style." _I smirked. _"So, You guys in?"_

"_Hell Yeah!"_

* * *

><p>"I think he's here!" Puck's not so quiet whispering brought me back to earth. I pulled the hood up on hoodie. Karofsky quickly grabbed a the bag of "coke" off a table the was practically broken down and kind of depressing to look at. The bag of "coke" had small mint green paint chips on from being set on the table, I quickly brushed them off once Karofsky handing me the bag. I made sure my gun was in reach but hidden. Bright SUV lights scanned the gaping hole in the front of the warehouse used for doors. We all kept our head down low, making sure that Russell's bodyguard didn't get a to good of look at us. After parking the SUV Russell's bodyguard turned off the large blacked out Yukon. The lights turned off shortly after he got out. He walked slowly over to us, with caution. I wouldn't blame him, we did come here just to kill him.<p>

"You got the stuff?" He asked looking around for cops or recorders. His voice was less raspy than Ritz's it was more boyish but with a slight bit of rasp in his voice.

"Yes sir." I lifted up the medium sized bag. "It's going to cost you though."

He pulled out a money clip with several hundreds and plenty of twenties.

"Not money." He looked up at me extremely confused. I examined his face for a brief moment. He had a small cross tattooed on he cheek near the corner of his eye and two tear drops on his other cheek. I finally pulled down my hood, his eye's widened. Not as exciting as meeting my dad but at least one of the last people he will see is easy on the eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of your life." I went to reach for my pistol and he bolted for the back, for a bigger man he was damn fast. I quickly gripped the pistol in my hand and fired two shots towards him, both of them missing him. He dove behind a cement block that had to be four feet high and four feet wide. Before I he had pulled a gun out and was firing shots at us. Karofsky and I dove behind the disgustingly mint colored table. Karofsky quickly flipped it on it's side. I was surprised the old table hadn't completely broken down yet. Puck had dove behind a cement block similar to the one Russell's bodyguard was behind. Karofsky and I peaked out from behind the table firing shots at the man. Both missed. Puck fired a shot shortly after us as a bullet flew towards him nearly hitting him in the arm, but missing by merely centimeters. That lucky bastard. I peaked farther from the table firing shots, bullets whizzing through the air. The tattooed man fired a shot at me. I felt some wet substance start to fill the side of my tank top that was under my hoodie. I quickly took cover behind the table again. Tearing off my hoodie quickly. The bullet had grazed my side.

"San! You're bleeding!" Puck yelled from the other side of the warehouse.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I barked back.

"Are you okay?' Karofsky said to me. I nodded as bullets started to break through the table mint green paint chips flying through the air.

"I got an idea!" Puck said as quietly as possible then bolted out a side door closest to him. Karofsky continued to fire shots.

"You almost done Lopez?" He yelled at me gun shots stopping briefly.

"Not a fucking chance!" I yelled back firing more shots at him. I took cover behind the table again, but then heard a loud thud.

"I got him!" I heard Puck yell. I looked up from the table. Puck had a bat in hand and the bodyguard on the floor.

I smiled devilishly. "Good. Get him up, we're taking him to the Brooklyn Bridge."

Puck and Karofsky looked at each with smirks. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"San! He's waking up!" Puck called from the front of my BMW M3. I finished cleaning my side where the bullet grazed me, then threw on a clean black v-neck t-shirt.<p>

"Coming" I called as I made my way over to where the bodyguard was tied to a chair then untied his blindfold. "Good morning Sunshine, welcome to your last trip to the Brooklyn." Puck handed me the bodyguard's wallet.

"I-Is that my wallet?" I nodded and pulled all the money out of it.

"Looks like I'm getting some new shoes!"

"Suck my dick." he spat back at me.

"I don't flow that way-" I pulled out his ID. The name read, Carlos Vedas. "Mr. Vedas."

"You haven't had the right dick yet." I held up one finger in front of Carlos's face.

"Strike number one Mr. Vedas. You better watch it. So tell me why Ritz killed Brittany."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit Mr. Vedas."

"I telling the truth." I held two fingers in front of Carlos's face.

"Strike two." I took my gun out of its holster and pointed it at Carlos's head. "Now tell me what I don't know."

He fumbled with words. I cocked the gun back. "Russell told Ritz to kill Brittany, because it would make you made." He said in a quick breath.

I put the gun back to my side. "Why is that a good thing?" Carlos let out a sigh of relief.

"Russell thinks you are going to be so pissed that you will lose control and then he will kill you." I nodded and paced around a little bit.

"Smart man, Mr. Fabray gots himself a decent plan."

"Are you gonna let me go now?"

I chuckled. "You're new at this aren't you" He furrowed his brows. "Of course I'm not going to let you go, You are going to go chill with the sea life." Puck and Karofsky lifted the chair and moved it closer to the edge, a smirk was slowly growing on my face. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there." I kicked the chair off the Brooklyn Bridge, which took some of my strength. I made my way back over to the car and got into the driver side. Karofsky was sitting in the passenger seat and Puck in the back.

"Yes sir. We'll be right there." Karofsky hung up the phone and turned to me. "That was your dad, he's got some big news. Don't worry I told him we were at a party." I nodded and turned on the car speeding to my house.

I knocked on my dad's office door my foot tapping of the ground nervously. " Come in." I heard my dad yell. I walked into my dad's office and took a seat near his desk admittedly Karofsky and Puck doing the same.

"Good evening Mr. Lopez." Karofsky said as he sat down. My dad just nodded at him.

"He have a bigger issue than the Fabray family on our hand." My heart leaped with joy as he said those words. "Two of the biggest Irish mafia's in the U.S. is relocating to New York from Ohio. And joining together. I planed a meeting with Mr. Fabray about this issue we have on our hands, but if we can't get the Fabray's help your cousin Blaine will also be coming in from Ohio as soon as he can and be staying with us." I nodded as my dad told us the issue, I was overly excited about my dad loosening his slack with the Fabray's. "I'll send you on your way now."

**A/N: OK SO I OPENNED UP MY PM'S SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE STUFF TO SHARE WITH ME! ANYWAY... im going to cut the caps off for alittle. but i was going to write this chapter so that after Carlos was killed Santana would go to Quinn's and Quinn would be pissed at Santana and then i just said fuck that and did this instead, im happy with the way it turnned out. PLEASE DEAR GOD FOR THE LOVE OF SANTANA'S UNDERBOOB REVIEW! I NEED YOU TO REVIEW SO I KNOW WHERE I SHOULD TAKE THIS STORY! **


End file.
